creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ClericofMadness
Pretty Numbers! Old Talk: CoM Talk Archive 1 CoM Talk Archive 2 CoM Talk Archive 3 CoM Talk Archive 4 CoM Talk Archive 5 CoM Talk Archive 6 CoM Talk Archive 7 CoM Talk Archive 8 CoM Talk Archive 9 CoM Talk Archive 10 About This Talk Page Please use a HEADER ( Header Name ) or use the box above the Preview/Publish button) to separate your message from the others, or else my talk pages turns into a mush of nearly unnavigable messages. Also, do not forget to sign your posts with FOUR TILDES (~~~~) so I know who is talking to me. If you post an issue here, I will (most likely) reply to it HERE and not on your talk page. Doing it this way makes sure people see I answer questions and lets me remember what I have/have not answered. Please be aware of this fact. TL;DR: MAKE HEADERS, SIGN YOUR POSTS. __TOC__ Deletion Appeal The reason my pasta felt "unfinished" was because my browser tends to crash unexpectedly a lot, so sometimes when I am working on stuff like that, it usually crashes without warning, and it doesn't save my work, so I do slight edits on it and save so my browser won't crash on me and my masterpiece will be gone ;) --Liammeister (talk) 01:28, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Old Account and Deletion Appeal If you're interested, I'm here to verify my email to lend credibility to me being SP, as it was mentioned on my application for rollback, and I thought of the idea to add a vehicles category (random but old so maybe that will help). I have sent it to you before regarding the slack channel when I was SP. Would you add me to the slack channel? Also, would I be able to help out on deletion appeal? It's something I used to do and never had any issues with other users and I did thorough reviews there. That would help out the wiki IMO. TenebrousTorrent 02:40, October 27, 2016 (UTC) You're reactivated. ClericofMadness (talk) 03:28, October 27, 2016 (UTC Profile There's a link on your profile that leads to a deleted category (it says "There are currently 0 unfinished pages pending review."): User:ClericofMadness TenebrousTorrent 10:13, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Rules Addition I remember there was a rule against adding posts that contain links to other wikis (or maybe it was adding posts that mention other wikis), but I can't find it. That was a good rule IMO. Do you think that should still be a rule? If so, it should be added to the rules under "General Rules", "Spam Pages and Troll Pastas", "Blog Rules", "Talk Page Etiquette", and "Article Comment Policy". There's a post here about another wiki. TenebrousTorrent 03:04, November 4, 2016 (UTC) :There definitely should have been an No Advertisment policy somewhere in there. I'll poke around tomorrow to see if it is and if it isn't, it will be. ClericofMadness (talk) 05:26, November 4, 2016 (UTC) New Category Idea: Houses Houses would be a nice distinction from the places category, and searchers could save time if they're more interested in either places or houses. I think there would be more than enough stories to fill the category. I'd obviously help with adding the category to stories. TenebrousTorrent 05:58, November 4, 2016 (UTC)